Fallen From Heaven
by Winterwing3000
Summary: [Oneshot] A rainy midnight call between two unlikely lovers. SetoAnzuAtemu


**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Fallen from Heaven, 

By Winterwing3000

* * *

Dark, thick, black clouds hovered in the sky. Lightning struck, bluish-white dragons speared the earth. Thunder roared immediately after. Rain pelted down on the two figures that remained still at the park. 

A woman stood in front of a man, her head down and brown hair hung limply around her hunched shoulders. Her thin clothes clung onto her skin and her toes were covered with mud. The boy had a protective trench coat over his shoulders and his hands were in his pockets. Through the plastering toffee bangs, he looked down at her with a menacing glare.

Lightning flashed across the skies once more, pulling their shadows above their heads.

The winds howled and eroded elements flew from the ground. But neither paid any mind to it. Her attention was to the wet dirt ground and his to her drooped head.

It was well over midnight and for some reason, Mazaki Anzu had called out Kaiba Seto. They were not close friends, nor were they acquaintances. In fact, they both knew each other quite well, like the back of their hands. It had only been three days since their trip to Egypt.

And it had only taken three days for her to be completely shattered.

Their trip to Egypt was not a vacation, but of a grim matter. Mou Hitori No Yuugi, or better yet, Atemu, the pharaoh that has been encased in the Millennium Puzzle, has finally returned to his homeland with the seven Millennium Items. From there, he entered his past through an ancient scripture. And after he recollected all of his memories, Atemu's spirit was finally laid to rest and…

The only thing that she had left of him was the silver tag that she had given him, but it was returned to her when the ruins started to collapse. And along with the tag, his real name was carved skillfully onto it.

And her feelings for him, it could be said that she wore her heart on her sleeve. Anzu realized that she had developed a very deep crush on the three thousand year-old pharaoh ever since he mysteriously saved her that one time. Their relationship was unexplainable.

She was always there to support him and he would always be there… to watch over her. How did she know? Anzu would always feel his unfathomable violet eyes on her, whether she was near or far.

However, one person in her world frowns upon her 'relationship' with the Egyptian spirit.

Him… the man who now looked almost disgusted at her.

The Kaiba Seto; world-renounced champion of Duel Monsters, youngest CEO of the century, cruelest and cold-hearted man to have every walked the earth.

It hadn't been long before he confronted her about Atemu and her. And it was then, she realized why he was always looking at her discretely in class, why there were always these mysterious 'love' letters appearing at her house, why… things had gotten much more difficult.

Kaiba… no, Seto, though a man of few words does not mean that he has a heart of ice. Ice could be thawed slowly by pure warmth. And it seemed that she was the one who melted the barriers.

Seto offered her a better chance of a relationship, a better life, a better… future. He knew that one day, that one day, Mou Hitori No Yuugi would disappear. And the listlessly pinning Anzu would be crushed.

First, she denied him, telling him that would be impossible. Mou Hitori No Yuugi would never leave her, his friends. Then, his persistence became consistent. Finally, she shot him down, telling him that her world… was perfect as long as _he_ was there with her.

And in the end, Seto was right as he always was.

"So, how was it like to fall from Heaven?" he sneered at her broken form. "You should've opened your naïve eyes, and save yourself from the upcoming pain. Your future is non-existent, as I've said many times. And now, it's come true. I could have given you more, a true bonding, a real life. Not some fantasy that you've cooked up."

Her crystal-blue eyes held unshed tears as she lifted her face to look at him. Her face was drawn into a sad expression, one that could break millions of hearts.

"It is painful… and it hurts more and more everyday. But… how can I accept you, love you, when my heart belonged to another! You know that would only hurt me even more. It would be unfair for me to choose between the both of you! I know that if I agreed, you'd only have my body… not my heart. And you also know that was true!" she cried out desperately, choking back sobs. Her tears spilled, mixing with the harsh rain.

Seto said nothing as he continued to study her. Anzu's lips wavered, heaving now and then, as she stared at him, waiting… and waiting.

"Why won't you say anything! Why do you continue to hurt me! You know why I called you. So why won't you say anything!" the brunette screamed, falling to her knees as the pressure breeched its limits. Her muddy hands shakily reached to embrace her shivering body.

The black mud-caked shoes advanced on her. Soon the brunet knelt down to her height, curling in fingers underneath her chin and lifted her face towards his. There were tear-stained cheeks and red-rimmed eyes, filled with sorrow and vulnerability. Sighing, Seto slipped off his blue trench coat and drew it onto her shoulders.

He pulled her up to her feet and crushed her into an iron-gripping embrace.

The once beautiful creature of paradise…

Has fallen from Heaven.

**

* * *

AN:** Only one thing to say about this, don't know what possessed me to write this. –sweatdrops- (And ignore the pathetic grammar, it is in my nature to suck in English). 


End file.
